


Evoked feelings

by Qem



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-04
Updated: 2006-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha has always liked sunrises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evoked feelings

Inuyasha has always liked sunrises.

Perhaps it's the way, it chases away the darkness, doubts and fears.

Perhaps it's the way he associates it with the feelings it brings after certain nights. The way that he can can feel his strength return, the way he is recharged is invigorating after the weakness and worry of the night.

Perhaps it's the way that he is able to quietly enjoy the sunlight, without fear of being chased away, since there are usually few that are about – demons tend to retreat for their rest and humans are still mostly within their homes.

Perhaps it is because of combinations of nature and circumstance, he is most comfortable being dioctournal. Since dawn and evening have proven safest for travel, and there is something comforting about a combination of night and day.

Perhaps it goes back to his first sunrise. The first night was darkness, hunger and fear; with fire stretching out behind him and the jolty bump, bump, of a woman running. When the sun came up, it was the first time he felt safe and secure, being nursed in his mother's arms.

Perhaps it is as simple as this, Inuyasha has always liked sunrises.


End file.
